1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light-emitting diode has been used as a light source of a backlight of a liquid crystal display device (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-75038). The light-emitting diode is used for a backlight of a side-light type or an edge-light type. A plurality of light-emitting diodes as point light sources are arranged on a side surface of a light guide plate, thereby converting the point light sources into a planar light source. Further, in order to achieve uniform brightness over a light-emitting surface, the plurality of light-emitting diodes are arranged at equal pitches.
The light-emitting diodes are mounted on a substrate, and are connected to a cable via a connector. Therefore, the light-emitting diode does not exist in a region at which the connector is disposed, which leads to a problem that the brightness decreases.